Beyond the Pale
by Aisatsana Shiba
Summary: The Saiyuki boys get the help they need... Just maybe not the help they want. Saiyuki/Weiss Kreuz crossover.
1. Prologue

They were losing. Failing the mission. Now, the only options they had were retreat and live, or keep fighting and die. Schuldig ran a quick vote from the team.

Farfarello was the only one completely against fucking the mission. Crawford was slightly put out about the loss of income, but the seer knew his team's best interests. Although Nagi kept up his indifferent appearance, his mind was a chaotic mix of anger, fear, and mild disappointment. Votes tallied, it was time to announce the winner.

\Bradley, majority rules. Lets get the hell out of here,\ Schuldig sent to their leader.

Calm as ever, Crawford adjusted his glasses. The light reflecting to make him seem more menacing. \Thank you, Schuldig. But as always, Schwarz is not a democracy.\

\Oh come now, Bradley, don't delude yourself. You know you love us. Without us you'd be--\

The doors of the room the four assassins were hiding in were suddenly jerked backward off their hinges. Three Talents appeared where the door had been. Schuldig attempted to access their power, but he couldn't tell what talent the young girl in the middle had. It was only when she raised her hands and a pale green light surrounded Schwarz that he realized what she was... a Shifter.

For once all four members of Schwarz thought the same thing.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 1

Schuldig awoke with a jolt and a groan of pain. _Goddamn Shifters._ They were so rare, most thought of them as myths. Apparently Essett didn't believe that…

He slowly opened his eyes to see a small animal inches from his face. "Kyu."

The telepath released a rather unmanly scream and quickly scrambled away from the creature until his back was pressed against a tree. The white creature looked at him in what he just knew was curiosity and amusement. \Interesting human. Acting like he's never seen a dragon before.\

_Holy shit. That thing's a dragon? A thinking dragon. A thinking dragon I can understand. End of the world… has to be. And where the hell am I?_

"Kyu," the dragon kept repeating as it slowly walked toward the bemused redhead.

"Please stop doing that. My head may be more than slightly damaged, but I'm sure I can still read you. Just think at me or something. Any language, even. I know them all."

The dragon merely tilted its head and thought this human was insane as well as interesting. It decided to humor the human and think _at_ him. \My group of travelers will come to find me shortly. If you remain looking as helpless as you do now, most of them will help you.\

Schuldig almost smirked. Having humans around would make finding his team easier. They may even agree to help. He doubted he had the strength for more than one or two mindfucks. He truly doubted he'd be conscious for too much longer. "That's nice. I'd find them myself if I thought I could at the moment. God_damn_ Shifters. What year is this anyway? And don't look at me like that. It's a perfectly reasonable question for someone in my position."

Schuldig could feel himself falling into unconsciousness, but refused to do so until he knew when he was. Refused…

"Hakuryuu! Where are you?" a voice called from a surprisingly close distance. Schuldig's mind was worst than he originally believed if he hadn't picked up on the man now running toward him and his newfound friend.

"I guess you're Hakuryuu, right?" The dragon nodded at him slightly. "Well then, Hakuryuu. If I wake back up, I'd enjoy having a real conversation with you." And with that said, Schuldig fell into unconsciousness.

"Hakuryuu? What are you doing? Oh, my. Have you found a new friend?" Hakkai approached the dragon and what appeared to be an unconscious man. "Come on, Hakuryuu. Sanzo won't be happy about picking up strays."

Hakuryuu made what sounded like an offended snort and quickly hopped to the other side of the unconscious redhead. Hakkai sighed and decided it wasn't worth the fight. "Alright, but you have to carry him."

Hakuryuu transformed into his jeep form, while Hakkai picked up the surprisingly light man and carefully placed his lanky body in the back seat.

"Well, lets go back to the campsite, Hakuryuu. The sooner we get this over with the better, but don't think I won't tell Sanzo that this was your idea."


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, Hakkai. Glad to see you found the little parrot." Gojyo approached the front of the jeep and noticed the orange fluff in the backseat. "What the hell, Hakkai!? Did you know there is a strange, yet attractive, looking man in your car?"

"Yes, Gojyo. Hakuryuu, it seems, has found a friend he refused to leave."

Gojyo made sure to keep a wary eye on the seemingly unconscious man. "Uh-huh. Bet Sanzo will just love him."

For once, Hakkai dropped his politely fake smile. "Just get in the car, Gojyo. Where are Sanzo and Goku, anyway?"

"The monkey got hungry, so the monk said they were going back to the town," Gojyo answered as he did as he was told. "'Kai, you sure about this? I mean Sanzo isn't going to care about the reasons."

"I'm quite aware of that, Gojyo. Hakuryuu would not have left that man. Sanzo will simply have to be reasonable for once in his life."

Unknown to the two bickering men in the front of the jeep, their passenger was slowly waking._ Great. I would wake up in the middle of an argument. An argument about me._ Schuldig hated being unconsciousness. The waking up part was always slow for him. He tried speeding it up by scanning the area for his teammates. When he felt a very familiar cloud of insanity, Schuldig quickly sat up and yelled, "Stop!"

The jeep suddenly jerked to a stop throwing Schuldig to the floor in the back and the two men in the front to almost bang their faces on the dash. "Thank you. Wait here for me?"

"Kyu."

"Thanks, darling. Be right back." Schuldig ignored the two men in favor of ungracefully tumbling out of the jeep and running towards the forest nearby. He felt a spike in Farfarello's mind right before he barely dodged a knife flying toward his head. _Good thing I've spent so many years living with him._

"Farf, get your ass out here," Schuldig called in the direction the knife had come from. "And don't throw your knives at me," he added as an afterthought.

According to Hakkai and Gojyo, he came out of nowhere. Schuldig figured they must be amateurs, since Farfarello wasn't even trying to be sneaky. "Why were you not with us when we landed?"

"Not my choice, sweetheart. Like I wanted to be by myself when I woke up in this place. Wait… we? Are Nagi and Bradley with you?"

"Of course. Crawford wakes up often, but falls back into his mind. The boy has not woken at all."

"What? That doesn't make sense. He should have woken up about the same time you did, since your talents aren't in your mind as much as me and Bradley."

"He took a bit of mental damage before the Shifter attacked."

Schuldig let his gaze drop to the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at his teammate. He felt an unfamiliar emotion clawing at his insides. _I was supposed to be looking for any telepaths in the vicinity. He would have only been hurt if I missed someone._ "Take me to them."

Farfarello nodded briefly then turned and nearly vanished back into the trees. Schuldig glanced back at his new friend/ride before following the barely visible white-haired man toward the rest of his team.


End file.
